The present invention relates generally to the field of Java Virtual Machines, and more particularly to methods for scaling past the Java Virtual Machine thread limit.
The Java virtual machine (JVM) is an abstract computer. Its specification defines certain features each JVM must have, but leaves many choices to the designers of each implementation. For example, although all JVMs much be able to execute Java bytecodes, they may use any techniques to execute them. The flexible nature of the JVMs specification enables it to be implemented on a wide variety of computers and devices.
Working with a product written in Java, which provides a remote interface via a Java API and a local interface via Java Native Invocation (JNI), a custom-built framework can be developed to performance test a product.